Ray of Light
by Nauss
Summary: AU : fin des années 1800 - Si Sherlock avait été fort, il aurait haussé un sourcil sarcastique et demandé à son frère ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il attendait quoi que ce fût de sa part. "Comment va-t-il ?" souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Parce que Sherlock n'était pas un homme fort pour tout ce qui concernait Watson. [Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NONAME]
**Hello les gens !**

Promis, d'ici bientôt, j'arrête de vous spammer. Je n'ai plus de texte d'avance, donc à part la traduction de MHWYA une fois par semaine, y'aura plus de Nauss pour des alertes de chapitres/fics quasi tous les jours ;D

Ceci est ma toute première participation au **Challenge du Collectif Noname** (de mars, donc), Collectif que j'ai rejoint il y a quelques jours, marrainée par la formidable SomeCoolName !

Formidable SCN qui nous a posé une question, à laquelle je vais donc essayer de répondre : **« Comment avez-vous connu FF .net ? Et pour celles qui ne s'en souviennent pas : quelle était votre première fanfic / fiction originale, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ressentir ? »  
**

Comment j'ai connu fanfiction ? Mh. Ca fait trop longtemps, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Mais j'ai pas envie de répondre à la question alternative, parce que ma première fic publiée n'a aucune importance. Donc, retour à la première question.  
Logiquement, je dirais par google... J'étais sur le fandom Gundam Wing A/C, à l'époque, et j'en avais un peu marre des fics qui se ressemblaient toutes, j'ai donc fait une recherche poussée... Je ne parlerai pas de la première fic qui j'ai lue sur FF. net, mais de la première auteure qui m'a incroyablement tapé dans l'œil, parce que c'est à peu près concomitant : **Calamithy.** En fait j'ai énormément appris d'elle, autant en lui parlant qu'en la lisant (j'ai remonté mes 303 pâles reviews postées pour voir, et c'est bien sur ses fics que j'ai posté les 150 premières... et ça remonte à 2009, pour donner une idée). Bref, celle que j'ai lue qui me l'a fait découvrir, c'était la première fic que je lisais qui ne se perdait pas dans le sentimentalisme à outrance, une fic de Saint-Valentin où il y avait plus d'humour qu'autre chose et c'était juste rafraîchissant. Je suis restée bloquée sur son profil, ses fics, puis j'ai ouvert mon univers à d'autres auteures dans ce fandom... Puis à d'autres fandoms (même si je ne suis pas très variée dans ce que je lis, il faut l'admettre, dès que ça sort de Sherlock ;D ).  
.

Pour en revenir à ce pour quoi vous êtes là à la base :

Cette fic a été bêtaïsée par **Elie Bluebell** (un immense merci, Petit Lapin !). Sachant que je l'ai remaniée depuis, sans autre relecture que par moi. Donc s'il y a des fautes, je les revendique comme miennes :D

* * *

 **AU : Parce que les personnages et la gestion des durées et du temps passé suivent plutôt le canon de la série, mais transférés dans les années couvertes par les bouquins d'ACD... La scène se situe donc à la fin du XIXe siècle (je vous promets, pour la prochaine je reviendrai au présent). J'espère que ce mélange dû à mes lacunes affligeantes sur Sherlock pour tout ce qui sort de la série de BBC ne vous dérangera pas trop (ben oui, j'ai pas vu les films ni lu les livres, mais comme c'est en projet, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me spoiler en allant lire des résumés. Du coup y'a des incohérences avec TOUS les canons. Mais comme vous êtes adorables, vous n'allez pas m'en tenir rigueur ;) ).**

* * *

.

 **Ray of Light**

.

.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand il le vit entrer et laissa un rideau de cheveux noirs et bouclés tomber devant ses yeux afin d'observer sans être vu.

En près de deux ans, rien en Mycroft Holmes ne semblait avoir changé, constata-t-il. Si ce n'était son tour de taille et sa calvitie galopante. L'homme venait de pénétrer dans le troquet comme si l'endroit, ainsi que l'air qui y était respiré, n'appartenaient qu'à lui et, malgré sa tenue bien trop coûteuse pour un tel établissement, Sherlock ne put que reconnaître son jeu d'acteur puisqu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde en décalage avec le décor. Il faisait l'effet d'être à sa place et à l'aise, magnat de quelque niveau politique venu s'encanailler dans un estaminet modeste, sans doute pour retrouver une maîtresse cachée ou verser des pots-de-vins à la mafia locale afin que celle-ci laissât tranquilles les commerces tenus par ses soutiens. Et le sens de l'observation de son frère était visiblement toujours aussi perçant : la pointe du parapluie noir tapotant tranquillement le parquet lissé par les pas et le temps, ses yeux balayèrent l'assemblée des clients attablés devant une pinte de bière ou un verre de whisky et s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur le brun qui plissa le regard.

Sherlock avait changé, pourtant, en l'espace de deux longues années. Il se savait plus athlétique qu'auparavant ; plus maigre aussi, ce que son visage creusé révélait comme une évidence, de même que ses yeux qu'il avait trouvés caves lorsqu'il avait aperçu son reflet dans la grande fenêtre de ce troquet en y entrant. Sa transformation physique la plus significative, cependant, se situait dans ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser et dont la longueur emmêlée et terne le transfigurait étrangement. Il avait bien croisé la route de quelques barbiers, ici et là, pour que son menton et la ligne de sa mâchoire fussent globalement vierges à cette heure-ci. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à couper ses cheveux. Ce qui était d'autant plus détestable qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune raison à cette lubie soudaine. Par conséquent, il arborait un rideau brun qu'il attachait habituellement avec une lanière en cuir, mais qui aurait dû se révéler bien plus pratique lâché, aujourd'hui. Si ce n'était que Mycroft Holmes était un fichu devin.

« Très cher frère, » posa d'une voix douce et mielleuse son aîné alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise en face de la sienne, son accent serbe impeccable.

« Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? » ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Sherlock dans la même langue – et il s'en voulut immédiatement : il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'exprimer à son frère quoique ce fût qui eût pu être un tant soit peu assimilé à de l'étonnement ou à une admiration quelconque de ses habiletés à le discerner au milieu une foule.

« Voyons, Sherlock. Ton propre frère n'est-il pas la personne la plus à même de te reconnaître ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Alors disons simplement que mon humble poste gouvernemental exige de moi des prédispositions à la filature et, de manière générale, d'être plutôt physionomiste afin de reconnaître au premier coup d'œil les éléments sensibles qui risqueraient de mettre en péril notre belle nation ?

\- Oui, ça me paraît plus cohérent, » sourit vicieusement le cadet.

Mycroft laissa errer son regard autour de lui pendant quelques instants. Avant de le verrouiller de nouveau avec une intensité presque physiquement dérangeante sur le visage hâve à moitié voilé par la chevelure emmêlée qui tombait aux épaules de l'ombre face à lui.

« Je vois qu'on se laisse aller.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant, » railla Sherlock en laissant son regard choir de façon éloquente sur la chemise légèrement tirée au-dessus de la ceinture en cuir, elle-même serrée autour un pantalon riche qui avait sans doute aucun connu des jours meilleurs. Le détective exilé fronça les sourcils en avisant une minuscule tache de boue sur la manche de la veste de Mycroft. « Des difficultés au cours de ton voyage, à ce que je vois ? J'ai entendu dire que les frontières de l'Allemagne sont quelque peu agitées, en ce moment, du fait des grèves ouvrières en France. La peur que le souffle de la rébellion ne traverse le Rhin et n'inspire les braves mineurs germains, j'imagine ? Ou alors la crainte que les anarchistes allemands ne reprennent les idées de ces chers mangeurs de grenouilles et fassent exploser le _Deutscher Bundestag_ ou le _Berliner Stadtschloss_ ? Guillaume II aurait-il peur d'être le dernier Empereur d'Allemagne, depuis que cette bombe a mystérieusement fait sauter un orphelinat à Munich ? Tu l'as rencontré ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'il y avait des choses à discuter : même si _cette_ explosion ne pouvait être directement reliée au Royaume-Uni, _d'autres_ opérations au cours de cette année passée ont dû attirer une attention indésirable sur les activités de tes services... Mh... La tache sur ta manche pourrait m'indiquer que tu n'as pas eu d'entrevue avec un personnage _si_ important que ce cher Kaiser, mais je pense plutôt que, d'une part, tu n'as pas eu le temps de trouver une chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle te changer – à tes cernes, je peux dire que tu as fait le voyage de nuit – et, de plus, que tu marques par là ton léger dédain vis-à-vis de l'homme qui a subtilement écarté ton ami Bismarck du pouvoir, il y a trois ans. Avant de commander une flotte qui renversera la suprématie maritime du Royaume-Uni d'ici quelques années... D'autant que cette visite officielle n'était qu'une façade pour ta véritable mission... Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'illusion que tu es là pour moi – pas uniquement. J'imagine que Laššáková a trouvé moyen de prendre contact avec ton service, depuis le temps ? »

C'était étrange de parler. De parler si longtemps. Sherlock avait eu des contacts au cours de ses deux années d'exil. Bien entendu. Mais ils avaient alors revêtu un caractère plus stratégique qu'humain et les individus avec qui il avait pu échanger s'étaient montrés sur la réserve autant qu'il l'avait lui-même été. D'autant plus que leur révéler qu'il avait déduit sur eux des informations cachées qu'ils préféraient très clairement garder tues eût certainement relevé du suicide. Lire Mycroft à voix haute, ses intentions, ses actions récentes, ses ressentis et ressentiments vis-à-vis de l'actuel empereur d'Allemagne était... libérateur.

L'idée d'avoir plaisir à parler avec son aîné l'écœura particulièrement.

Mycroft hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son long monologue et y répondit par une question mordante en même temps qu'il détaillait minutieusement Sherlock, de ses cheveux longs et sauvages aux pans élimés et déteints de sa veste trop large, qui couvraient lâchement une chemise dont la blancheur originelle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir :

« Et est-ce également dans une poubelle que tu as trouvé le journal qui t'a fourni des telles informations sur la situation sociale instable de la France ?

\- Naturellement, » répliqua Sherlock avec un sourire en coin sardonique qui s'accentua sensiblement quand Mycroft afficha cette moue dégoûtée qui seyait si parfaitement à ses traits de crétin aristocratique.

Son frère secoua la tête et, décidant apparemment que le bonheur partagé de leurs joyeuses retrouvailles avait assez duré, embraya sur un sujet plus pressant :

« L'opération Reichenbach est donc définitivement terminée ?

\- _É_ _videmment._ Tu as reçu mon télégramme, non ?

\- Rien ne me prouvait qu'il était bien de toi.

\- Sauf que je suis ici, comme je l'indiquais sur ma note. D'où l'inanité de cette question. »

Mycroft l'observa de ses yeux perçants et méprisants pendant quelques secondes.

« L'attentat raté contre François-Joseph Ier d'Autriche à Trieste l'an dernier, c'était toi ? Pour détourner l'attention de l'incendie 'accidentel' du Palais Impérial de Vienne qui a très étrangement pris au même moment ?

\- Pas tout seul, mais oui.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pas pour nuire à François-Joseph, en tout cas.

\- Bien entendu, puisqu'il est toujours en vie. Pourquoi l'incendie ?

\- Parce qu'enfumer le terrier du renard est le meilleur moyen de l'en voir sortir – ou de l'asphyxier. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'étais gagnant.

\- Ce renard ne nous importait pas.

\- Il ne t'intéressait pas, _toi._ Je n'ai jamais signé de contrat d'exclusivité avec la Couronne britannique, Mycroft – Dieu m'en garde. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'occuper d'autres affaires au cours de ces deux dernières années.

\- Voilà une façon fort personnelle d'interpréter ce tout premier télégramme dans lequel je t'ordonnais de te focaliser sur ta tâche uniquement et de ne pas te laisser distraire par une lubie quelconque.

\- Je ne me laisse _jamais_ distraire. Le travail que tu exigeais de moi était tant réflexif qu'actif. Il fallait que j'occupe la partie consciente de mon cerveau avec une activité subalterne – soutenir les revendications du peuple Hongrois auprès de François-Joseph Premier, par exemple, puis le jugement de leurs leaders – pour que mon inconscient travaille librement sur l'opération.

\- L'instabilité politique qui en a résulté n'a pas véritablement optimisé la qualité des échanges entre Londres et Budapest - ni Vienne, d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre – d'autant moins que ton accent Roumain était, semble-t-il un peu trop _anglophonisant_ pour passer inaperçu. »

Sherlock afficha un grand sourire. « Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que mon accent Roumain est _parfait_ , quand je cherche à ce qu'il le soit. Tu me vois profondément navré d'avoir pu interférer de quelque façon que ce soit dans tes négociations officieuses, au passage, et je ne me le pardonnerai sans doute jamais, sois-en assuré. Mais comme je te le disais, je devais m'occuper à une tâche de moindre importance pour avoir l'esprit libre et-

\- Oui, » acquiesça Mycroft avec une moue cruelle qui mit immédiatement Sherlock sur le qui-vive. « J'imagine qu'il y avait d'autres pensées auxquelles tu souhaitais également te soustraire. Une autre personne à qui tu ne voulais pas pens-

\- De plus, » le coupa le détective en tentant de maîtriser sa voix pour que celle-ci ne résonnât de rien d'autre que sa nonchalance habituelle, « le renard en question _est_ sorti de son terrier.

\- Et il t'a été utile, je présume ?

\- Visiblement. C'est lui qui m'a... _fourni_ le nom de Moran. Et sa localisation à Londres. Tes services ont fait le nécessaire, si j'ai bien saisi ton télégramme, à l'époque.

\- En effet. D'où ton voyage en Slovaquie, après la Pologne, pour trouver Andrej Laššáková et proposer de le mettre en lien avec les services britanniqu-

\- Je _sais_ tout ça, Mycroft. Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi pour retracer mon voyage de ces deux dernières années. Je sais comment j'ai abouti à faire exploser un orphelinat à Munich parce qu'il abritait la dernière branche du réseau du Professeur Moriarty, » termina Sherlock d'une voix de laquelle il s'assura bien d'effacer toute trace d'amertume.

Son frère l'observa d'un œil neutre.

« Les dommages collatéraux sont à déplorer. Mais ils étaient nécessaires.

\- Bien entendu, » grinça le détective.

« Ces enfants auraient vécu dans la misère toute leur vie. C'est presque un service que tu leur as rendu. »

 _Va le leur dire, alors. Oh, attends, ils ont explosé._

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes sur la question, Mycroft. Je ne crois pas être en train de pleurer sur ton épaule. »

L'interpellé ne releva pas, se contentant de l'observer une nouvelle fois, en silence, de ces yeux qui donnaient à Sherlock l'impression frustrante qu'ils lisaient dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Alors quel est le thème que souhaites si ardemment aborder ? J'imagine que tu n'aurais pas attendu que je m'asseye à tes côtés dans un tel... cloaque, si tu ne voulais pas t'entretenir d'un sujet particulier avant de prendre la route du retour. »

Si l'esprit de Sherlock avait été un cheval, il se serait cabré dans un mouvement menaçant et aurait renâclé, sur la défensive. Le cadet plissa les yeux et espéra que le geste exprimerait à son frère tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui sans qu'il eût besoin de le lui communiquer à voix haute – tout en dissimulant sa colère qu'il savait puérile face à cette perspicacité qui caractérisait Mycroft. Sherlock s'était visiblement émoussé, pendant tout ce temps passé loin de l'esprit tranchant de son frère : son envie de hurler sa frustration lui sembla bien plus violente qu'il ne l'avait ressentie lors de ses conversations précédentes avec son aîné, jusqu'à son départ de Londres. Lors de ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Il aurait tellement _voulu_ avoir son violon entre les doigts pour l'assourdir, en cet instant...

Il avait pourtant _attendu_ que Mycroft entrât dans le café, _attendu_ qu'il s'assît en prenant tout son temps, _attendu_ qu'il ouvrît la bouche, _attendu_ qu'il déblatérât ses inepties et ce qui avait dangereusement ressemblé à une tentative de soutien et de consolation – Sherlock en frissonnait encore. Alors comment Mycroft Holmes pouvait-il avoir deviné que rien, à cette heure-ci, ne pouvait intéresser Sherlock si ce n'était la réponse à la question qu'il luttait pour retenir sur le bout de sa langue depuis le tout premier mot en Serbe qu'il lui avait décoché ?

Si Sherlock Holmes avait été plus fort, il aurait continué d'attendre avant de l'interroger. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait levé un sourcil sarcastique et demandé à son frère ce qui pouvait bien lui faire croire qu'il désirait quoi que ce fût de sa part. Il se serait levé, l'aurait suivi là où Mycroft aurait jugé bon de les mener – tout en se permettant une critique acerbe, quel qu'aurait été l'endroit en question – et peut-être même n'aurait-il jamais prononcé un mot en rapport avec John Watson avant d'arriver à Londres et de trouver la réponse par lui-même.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'entendit-il prononcer dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

Car Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme fort. Pas vis-à-vis du Docteur Watson. Il l'avait découvert quand, dès ses premiers mois d'errance, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était son ami qui lui manquait, plus que cette Londres qu'il avait cru regretter plus que tout. Il s'en était aperçu quand les rares questions qu'il avait osé poser à son frère sur son Docteur lui apportaient des réponses au style littéralement télégraphique qui l'avaient laissé toujours plus frustré. Pire que leur taille réduite, les nouvelles qu'elles apportaient semblaient ne jamais pouvoir le satisfaire. Il y avait eu le message qui lui avait appris que son ami mettait un temps infini à se remettre de sa perte – et, à cette lecture, la douleur à la place de ce cœur qu'il n'était pas censé avoir l'avait laissé pantelant et éreinté pendant plusieurs minutes alors même qu'il était assis. Il y avait eu celui, des mois plus tard, dans lequel il avait lu que Watson avait fini par reprendre une vie qui pouvait être qualifiée de normale – et cette fois, la souffrance était d'autant plus violente que mâtinée d'une culpabilité dérangeante : celle d'être viscéralement furieux d'apprendre que son ami reprenait goût à la vie. Le pire avait sans doute été la nouvelle du mariage de Watson avec une prénommée Mary, huit mois auparavant, et la grossesse de cette dernière.

Là, Holmes s'était senti vide. Simplement vide. D'une douleur telle qu'elle avait anesthésié la globalité de ses sens, jusqu'à ceux capables de lui rappeler qu'il avait _mal._ Il avait eu l'impression de vivre comme un automate, depuis. Pendant ces huit longs mois qui avaient séparé la réception de ce maudit télégramme de l'arrivée de Mycroft en Allemagne pour arranger quelque affaire sombrement politique avec Guillaume II – en façade – et pour le ramener à Londres. Rongé par la tristesse d'avoir laissé derrière lui cet homme qui avait eu l'incroyable noblesse de cœur de devenir son ami ; par la tristesse de l'avoir détruit en mourant, de regretter que ce dernier commençât à se remettre de son absence... Il s'était senti rongé par la mésestime de lui-même, lui qui se savait déjà aussi méprisable qu'admirable – parce que les extraordinaires vertus qu'il présentait n'avaient d'égales en intensité que l'incroyable tendance destructrice de ses vices – tant pour lui-même que ses connaissances, visiblement. Rongé de désirer que John Watson continuât de se morfondre de son absence, de sa mort, plutôt que de recommencer sa vie. Il avait haï la nouvelle de cette femme qui était entrée dans la vie de son Docteur et, visiblement, qui l'avait égayée. Et même si Sherlock n'avait été sûr de survivre à ces années d'exil à aucun moment ; même si, jusqu'à l'avant-veille, il avait été susceptible de mourir ou d'être capturé pour ne plus jamais sortir de ces mornes et ennuyeuses prisons de Pologne, de Slovaquie, d'Autriche ou d'Allemagne qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter une ou deux fois... il était certain qu'il eût préféré que John le pleurât tout le reste de sa vie, plutôt qu'il rebâtît celle-ci sur ce terrain stable, beaucoup trop _viable_ qu'étaient une femme et une progéniture.

Sherlock but en quelques gorgées le verre de whisky – amer, bien plus amer que dans ses souvenirs – qu'il avait commandé avant l'arrivée de Mycroft. Il s'était douté que l'alcool rendrait plus supportables ces retrouvailles, raison pour laquelle il avait anticipé et demandé au patron du troquet un de ces verres qu'il avait appris, depuis deux ans, à admettre comme ses seuls compagnons, le soir. Même si le whisky ne s'était pas montré capable de lire dans un fauteuil face au feu en respirant trop fort, il lui avait apporté un étrange réconfort, comblant plus ou moins le trou béant et immatériel qui avait cruellement dentelé son errance. Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu, cependant, à ce que ce fussent ses propres pensées qui lui donnassent envie de boire, aujourd'hui.

« Il se remet, » finit par répondre son frère avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la réprobation dans la voix.

Les yeux ternes de Sherlock sautèrent du fond de son verre vide au regard foncé de Mycroft, avec ce qu'il savait être une atroce expression d'interrogation et d'inquiétude ouvertes sur le visage.

« Il... _quoi_? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grenouillante. « De _quoi_ peut-il bien avoir à se remettre ? De la joie d'être père ? Du bonheur d'avoir une famille et une vie _décente_ et _honnête_? » cracha-t-il, les traits de nouveau hautains et caustiques, pour faire bonne mesure.

Le sourire en coin de Mycroft qui, comme tous les sourires de son frère, ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux lui donna encore plus envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Mycroft Holmes prit tout son temps pour répondre.

« Ah, oui, il est vrai que tu n'as plus pris aucune de ses nouvelles depuis un certain temps déjà.

\- Mycroft, » se sentit grogner Sherlock.

« Non, vraiment, très cher frère. Je me suis même demandé si tu n'avais pas trouvé, pour ta part, une autre entité illusoire à poursuivre de tes obsessions et de tes névroses. »

Le détective ferma ses paupières pour s'inciter au calme. _Il se remet_. D'une blessure ? D'une mauvaise nouvelle ? De _quoi_ , nom de Dieu !?

« Je t'en prie, Sherlock. Je te pensais plus maître de toi-même que cela. Et revenir à l'Anglais ne me paraît guère très judicieux, quand bien même nous en avons terminé des sujets sensibles.

\- Mycroft, » martela Sherlock, avant d'ajouter en Finnois : « Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Et pour toi ? » demanda Mycroft en embrayant sur l'Estonien – langue fennique, elle aussi, plus accessible que le Finnois mais dont la maîtrise permettait de comprendre cette dernière. « Pourquoi ce silence radio sur ce sujet, après toutes les questions sans intérêt et totalement hors propos de ta mission auxquelles tu m'as forcé à répondre pendant tant de temps à propos de ce bon Docteur ? »

Sherlock contracta la mâchoire sans pouvoir le contrôler. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à desceller ses molaires :

« Vraiment ? Je te croyais intelligent, Mycroft – à force de répétition, tu as fini par me rentrer ça dans le crâne. Alors prouve-le. À moins que tu ne souhaites poursuivre cette humiliation encore quelques degrés plus loin ? As-tu vraiment besoin que je t'explique pourquoi je te posais toutes ces questions sur John Watson ? Et la raison pour laquelle l'annonce de son mariage passé et de la grossesse présumée de son épouse a marqué le début de ma retenue ?

\- Sans doute pas, » concéda Mycroft avec un sourire ironique qui avait l'atout particulier d'exprimer ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à de la condescendance et de la pitié. « Mais j'admets être curieux : tu essayais d'être subtil pendant ta première année d'exil. Pourquoi t'es-tu mis à poser sans cesse des questions à son propos autour de Mai 92 ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-

\- J'ai associé ça à ton arrivée en Allemagne, » continua l'aîné comme s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. « La première fois, s'entend. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse à cette énigme. J'avoue qu'elle continue de me tarauder, même après huit mois de ton abrupt silence – si ce n'étaient tes télégrammes lapidaires m'informant régulièrement de tes progressions dans l'opération Reichenbach. »

Sherlock soutint le regard de Mycroft avec toute la haine brûlante dont il était capable. Son frère était imperturbable, son sourire narquois et paternaliste collé aux lèvres, attendant patiemment la réponse sans paraître le moins du monde affecté par la violence de son regard. Alors, de nouveau, le détective baissa les yeux sur ses doigts droits serrés autour du verre et il s'aperçut qu'ils tremblaient. Dans un formidable effort de volonté, il prit sur lui pour les détendre, lâcher l'objet qui fit un petit 'poc' en cognant sur le bois vermoulu de la table, et leur imposer une immobilité totale en parfaite contradiction avec le bouillonnement intérieur qui l'agitait.

Il y avait des forêts, en Allemagne. Il était en Forêt Noire, de Mai à Juillet 1892.

Sherlock n'avait jamais adoré les forêts. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte de la nature. Londres, Londres, et Londres, voilà les seules choses dont il avait besoin. Seul un mystère excitant pouvait l'amener à risquer un pas hors de sa capitale – ou une mission secrète à la durée indéterminée et d'une délicatesse politique invraisemblable à travers l'Europe, visiblement. Il s'était donc senti misérable à partir du moment où il avait quitté Baker Street, tout juste motivé par ce jeu d'une envergure toute nouvelle qui s'offrait à lui entre ces frontières conceptuelles que représentaient l'Atlantique et l'Oural. Jeu de piste, de rôles, de stratégie, de guerres intestines... Il avait joué d'une main de maître, distraitement, sans véritablement souhaiter la victoire si ce n'était pour pouvoir rentrer à Londres au plus vite. Tout lui manquait.

Et puis non. Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas _tout_ qui lui manquait. C'était une personne. C'était la seule personne au monde qui avait été capable de lui faire comprendre le vieil adage assénant qu'un seul être manquait, et tout était dépeuplé. Il avait alors traîné son fardeau, avec un cœur plus gros encore qu'il apprenait par Mycroft, information minime par information minime, que John ne se remettait pas. Puis se remettait doucement. Comme son aîné venait de le dire, il était subtil, encore, à l'époque – ou du moins avait-il essayé de l'être – et s'était contraint à poser des questions sur le Docteur tous les trois télégrammes seulement.

Puis il était arrivé en Forêt Noire. Et le manque avait été criant. Violent. Presque physique.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, d'abord. Il aimait autant qu'il haïssait explorer la région, marcher de longues heures sous l'orée froide des sapins. Le printemps touchait à sa fin mais, même au cœur de l'été, la chaleur et la sécheresse ne semblaient pas pouvoir atteindre les recoins les plus sombres de ce lieu énigmatique – tout en pouvant être étouffantes sur les plus larges chemins. Le Soleil perçait parfois à travers la brume, mais celle-ci était prégnante, dissimulait les arbres de son mystère même quand l'Astre était à son zénith, alors caché derrière cette masse pesante. Les épicéas et les sapins noirs, ce brouillard blanc, épais et éparse à la fois, qui étirait ses longs bras pour embrasser roches abruptes et ruisseaux invisibles dont seul le glouglou trépidant parvenait aux oreilles... Ces promenades représentaient une souffrance physique pour lui. Un serrement de sa poitrine qui faisait de toute inspiration une entreprise compliquée. Et pourtant, les journées où ses obligations l'empêchaient de s'y adonner le laissaient vide, plus vide, plus exténué et plus insomniaque que lorsqu'il pouvait laisser la brume le noyer.

Ce fut lorsqu'il parvint à un pic dominant une pente raide, face à lui, plantées de sapins ici et là qui se perdaient dans cette nappe blanche éternellement mouvante, qu'il comprit. L'écorce et les épines noires, structures qui s'élevaient de façon anarchique le long de cette falaise ; la potentielle fragilité du bois qui pouvait brûler en quelques minutes contrastant avec la force et l'intemporalité d'arbres vieux de plusieurs dizaines, peut-être même centaines d'années ; les tentacules cotonneux, sombres dans leur blancheur hypnotique, et menaçants dans leur pureté mensongère qui semblaient l'appeler de leurs mystères insondables, lui dire qu'ils recelaient mille intérêts cachés, mille vices à débusquer pour qui serait suffisamment intelligent pour les voir... Mille vices dans lesquels s'abîmer.

Il avait vu Londres, dans ces rochers dressant crânement leurs sapins qui faisaient insolemment la nique au temps et à la mort, qui se renouvelaient sans cesse, qui, jamais, ne laissaient le paysage se dégarnir, même au plus froid de l'hiver, leurs épines toujours fermement en place quand les bouleaux et les hêtres, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, perdaient tous leurs apprêts. Puis, alors que Sherlock hallucinait sa capitale hyperactive dans ce paysage indubitablement sauvage, le ciel s'était ouvert – oh, juste un peu – sur un rayon de soleil et le Londonien avait senti cet instinct, cette excitation de la chasse qui l'envahissait toujours, lorsqu'il était _chez lui._ Cette giclée d'un enjeu tout différent, qu'il avait particulièrement commencé à ressentir quand son travail de détective s'était enrichi d'un assistant au sourire lumineux, à l'amitié chaleureuse, à la main secourable et, toujours, compréhensive, pour le suivre dans les méandres de ces rues froides et humides – et pour le saisir d'une façon fort moins chaleureuse et compréhensive par le col lorsque le détective se laissait tenter par l'une au l'autre des tentations viles que Londres lui proposait sournoisement à chaque pas.

C'était stupide. C'était grandiloquent. C'était le romantisme dans son acception première, l'appel du monde sauvage, de la nature et de divinités – auxquelles il n'accordait qu'une crédibilité limitée, du reste – qui lui inspiraient des sentiments mièvres et vain, pour ne pas dire indignes. Mais c'était ce qui avait été à l'origine de ses questions pressantes et bien plus régulières à Mycroft. John Watson était un rayon de Soleil qui perçait brouillard opaque et arbres noirs pour le rappeler vers lui, vers Londres.

Puis un télégramme de Mycroft lui avait parlé de cette femme. Et le soleil avait disparu. Et le brouillard s'était refermé sur lui. L'avait étroitement enlacé de ses bras cotonneux, l'avait plongé dans une anesthésie affective et réflexive pour tout ce qui avait trait au bon Docteur. La chute avait été d'autant plus brutale que ses envolées involontaires l'avaient mené haut, bien plus haut que ce à quoi les êtres comme lui, insensibles, caustiques et froids, pouvaient se permettre d'aspirer.

Plus brutale que la chute de Reichenbach, quand il avait plongé avec Moriarty parce qu'il avait eu envie de _gagner_ ce jeu que le génie du mal lui proposait alors, songea-t-il en attrapant de nouveau compulsivement le verre devant lui, les articulations blanches.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Mycroft. Aucune des raisons qui ont pu me paraître valables à cette époque n'a de sens. Londres me manquait, voilà tout. Je m'ennuyais.

\- Oui, parce que je ne doute pas une seconde que démanteler le second plus gros foyer du trafic mis en place par notre estimé Professeur devait être particulièrement lassant. »

Sherlock se leva abruptement. Il en avait assez de cette comédie.

« Où passons-nous la nuit ? À moins qu'une voiture nous attende pour partir dès ce soir – avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions avoir atteint la France, demain matin.

\- C'est à peu de choses près ce que je me suis dit. D'autant que tu dois avoir hâte de retourner à Londres, j'imagine. »

 _Pour y faire quoi ? Pour y voir qui ?_

Mycroft s'appuya sur son parapluie pour se mettre sur ses pieds à son tour, et Sherlock le précéda sans un mot vers la porte. Quatre chevaux attelés à une voiture noire patientaient en frémissant sous la neige fondue, de la vapeur transpirant de leurs flancs. Le détective reconnut un des hommes de son frère à la place du cocher et il monta se mettre à l'abri, passablement satisfait de voir que les banquettes étaient molletonnées. Ce n'était pas des lits, mais sans doute plus proche d'un matelas que tout ce sur quoi il avait pu dormir depuis son départ de Baker Street. Il se plaça volontairement dans le sens de la marche, sachant pertinemment que Mycroft préférerait s'installer face à lui bien qu'il se sente toujours incommodé quand il était dos à la route.

« Tu sais, il s'est rasé cette horrible moustache qu'il avait eu l'idée calamiteuse de se laisser pousser.

\- Formidable, » répondit Sherlock.

Malgré sa morgue, il ne parvint à retenir un sourire mesquin. Il avait éclaté de rire quand le télégramme de Mycroft informant que ce stupide Docteur s'était fait poussé la moustache lui était parvenu, et tout le bureau de poste s'était tourné vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr, le souvenir eût été plus joyeux si ce n'était pas dans la ligne suivante qu'il avait appris l'union devant Dieu de son ami.

La voix de Mycroft, couvrant le bruit des roues et des sabots qui résonnaient sur les pavés glissants, le ramena au présent :

« Oui. Sans doute a-t-il ressenti un besoin de changement. C'est ce qui arrive, quand une vie est chamboulée, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Mycroft avec un regard morne vers la chevelure toujours négligemment tombante de Sherlock.

La curiosité de ce dernier fut piquée au vif, une nouvelle fois. Il pesa la question, puis céda sous les assauts violents et répétés de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique.

« Et pourrais-je enfin savoir à quels bouleversements tu fais allusion ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a de magnifiques paysages du côté prussien des Vosges. »

Foutu Mycroft. _Comment_ était-il possible que même _ça_ lui fût accessible ?

« Si on aime ce genre-là, oui, » grinça Sherlock.

Mycroft lui accorda un petit sourire victorieux.

« Mary Watson est décédée il y a cinq semaines. En couche. Et avec elle, son enfant, » annonça-t-il brusquement, d'une façon qui ressemblait désagréablement à une récompense malsaine face à la réponse la plus conciliante que Sherlock lui eût offerte jusque-là. « Le Docteur Watson en a été profondément bouleversé, comme tu l'imagines, » ajouta-t-il avec une voix concernée qui sonnait particulièrement faux, dans sa bouche.

Sherlock s'était figé. Il encaissa l'information avec une explosion d'émotions contradictoires, et mit plus d'énergie à s'assurer que son frère ne risquerait pas de _toutes_ les entrevoir plutôt qu'à les analyser. Son aîné, cependant, ne s'en arrêta pas là.

« Il n'a pas pu continuer à vivre dans leur maison, après cela, et a demandé à Mrs Hudson si elle était prête à l'accueillir à nouveau à Baker Street. J'imagine que le choc sera double, d'apprendre qu'il va d'ici peu récupérer son colocataire. »

Et vraiment, vraiment, Sherlock aurait dû se sentir triste pour John, atterré par l'annonce de la mort de cette femme et de son enfant. Mais il ne la connaissait pas, bon sang. Il ne la connaissait pas. Alors qu'il se connaissait, lui. Il se _sentait_ , il sentait ce que l'idée d'un Watson l'attendant – plus ou moins – chez eux lui inspirait. Et Mycroft lui avait dit que John se _remettait,_ Grand Dieu. Après seulement cinq semaines. Alors que plus d'une année avait été nécessaire après la chute de Sherlock pour que son frère utilisât ce même terme. N'était-ce pas là un élément significatif ?

Le détective ferma les yeux. Il se sentit soudain usé – plus usé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des lustres. Il avait besoin de se retirer, de se couper du monde, et d'étudier ce qu'il pouvait faire de cette nouvelle information sans se contraindre à rester attentif à son environnement. Ce qu'il fit.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se haïr de prendre cette annonce comme une bonne nouvelle. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme bon. C'était un fait. Et, là-bas, dans l'appartement de Baker Street, vivait un autre homme qui, à cette heure-ci, devait se sentir aussi seul que lui l'avait été au cours des deux dernières années. Holmes n'était pas un homme suffisamment bon pour compatir avec John Watson – ni avec qui que ce fût d'autre, vraiment – mais, au moins, même si ce serait tout à fait égoïste, il serait en mesure d'apporter un soutien non-négligeable à son ami en rentrant maintenant.

Il en était presque arrivé à cet instant où il devenait totalement imperméable au monde extérieur, retranché derrière ses paupières closes, quand lui parvint, de très loin, la voix de son frère :

« Maintenant qu'il a débarrassé son visage de cette horrible protubérance pileuse, peut-être contempleras-tu l'idée de te faire couper les cheveux, toi aussi... ? »

Un rayon de Soleil fendit l'obscurité de ses paupières fermées et le brouillard de ses pensées peu charitables, et l'éclaira de l'intérieur. En cette année 1893 qui tirait à sa fin, Sherlock Holmes était prêt à rentrer à Londres. Et, mieux, quelqu'un l'y attendait. Même si cette personne ne le savait pas encore.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
